A Princess
by Seanzy121
Summary: Wendy learns about her historically doppelganger, Wendinella


written for wendip-week

Prompt: potluck -wendinella

"So let me get this straight, she looked like me?"

"Not just looked, but sounded just like you too. Didn't even have an english accent."

"Huh, thats…"

"Odd. Really odd. Even for us."

"Wendinella." The name sounded weird on her lips. It even sounded fake. Like something she would made up when she was little. Not a name of a historical doppelganger. Dipper had just finished telling Wendy when he and Mabel joined Blendin through time and stumbled upon a medieval princess that looked like her. Dipper was right; that was odd. Even by Gravity Falls standards. "What happened to her?"

"No clue. I've been researching medieval history in Europe but I can't even find any mention of her. Granted Europe was filled with thousands lords and petty kingdoms back then. Blendin also never told us the exact date or location of when and where we were, so it's been difficult to search."

The two sat in Ford's bunker, organizing Dipper's great uncle's inventions and tools. The lab was lettered with boxes, each one filled with dangerous equipment. "Man, what even are these things?" Wendy pulled out what looked like a metal wand. "Like what does this even do?" Wendy wondered aloud as she shook the wand.

"Uh Wendy? I really don't think you should shake that." As Dipper said it a green light flashed on the wand "Wendy!"

Wendy soon found herself not in the lab underneath the mystery shack, but a forest. "Ah crap," Wendy mumbled. She looked at the device that brought her here. Where ever here was. The wand made a whirring sound before going completely dead. "No, no, no." She smacked the thing against her palm but no luck.

The sound of hooves brought her to attention. A group of what looked liked knights rode in on horses and surrounded her.

Crap.

At the castle, the king sat running his hand through his hair. It's been a rough months for his little kingdom. The knight walked in. "My grace, we have found a maiden."

"I fail to see what this has to do with me, good Sir."

"She speaks most strangely and her manner of garb is nothing like I've ever seen. Her trousers are most odd."

"Hmmm, fine. Bring her to me."

The knight bowed and left. He return with Wendy in hand. The king looked her over. "What are you called?"

"Wendy, your majesty."

The king laughed. "Your majesty? I like that but your grace will do just fine. You know you are one of the fairest maidens I've had the pleasure of meeting."

"Uhm, thanks."

"Do you have any family? Any brothers? A father or a husband?"

"No your grace. I have never been married. And my family is far away."

"Shame. My kingdom is facing a terrible disaster. A dragon is causing all kinds of problems. And none of my knights are brave enough to face. And I can't get any great heroes to come because my kingdom has very little treasure to lure them in. And I have no daughter to offer in marriage."

This story sounded familiar to Wendy, and she did not like it.

"If I would adopt you, than I could offer your hand as the prize. Of course you would need a new name. Wendy sounds ridiculous. Something like Wen...dinella? No, that sounds stupid too. But it's the best we can do!"

Normally, Wendy would smack this idiot's head and be off on her merry way, but she suspected she was some sort of time loop thing. If she was the mysterious Wendinella, that means she had to met Dipper because he told her about it so it had to happen. If she was being honest she had no idea how this time travel junk worked but better safe than sorry. Besides, if more time travels were coming to this point in time, than it was her best plan for getting home.

She forced herself into an awkward smile. "It would be my pleasure… father."

The following months dragged on. It was really hard for Wendy to adjust to a life of a princess. She missed her family. She missed her friends. She missed her life. Her personality was not that suited for medieval royalty, but as she was "the most beautiful women in the world" they let her attitude slid. Guess understanding basic hygiene in the middle ages didn't hurt.

One day, Wendy was in her tower, her handmaidens were brushing her hair. A messenger came to the door. "My Lady, your father is seeing three new challengers to slay the dragon."

Wendy let out a sigh. More morons trying to get under her skirt. "Tell me father I'll be right down."

As she came down the king introduced her. "My daughter, the princess Wendinella." Wendy was shocked to find Dipper, Mabel, and some bald guy she guessed was Blendin. God, Wendy missed them. A flash of surprise showed in all their faces when they saw her. Her clothes that she came here with were back in her trunk upstairs. She wore a green dress that brought out her eyes and a crown of flowers. Time to play her part. "Greetings fearless heroes. I thank you so kindly for agreeing to slaying the beast that has befallen our glorious kingdom. My hand goes to whoever can slay the beast." She looked over to Dipper who was blushing. My god, he is so adorable. "Before you travel off, may I speak to you good sir?" Wendy turned to Blandin who looked up.

Once alone, Wendy explained the whole situation. "Oh yeah, you made the right call. If you changed history it would have been bad."

"Like whoppies bad? Or bad bad?"

"It would have made a hole in reality that would let creatures beyond human understanding come through and destroy the Earth."

"Okay, so bad bad." Blendin nodded. "So what's next?"

"While, we have to go get the dragon. I'll find away to get you home when we get back."

After a few hours of waiting, the trio returned, with the dragon. The dragon had brunt the castle to the ground. Lords and ladies fled in terror. On the dragon's back were Mabel and Dipper, Blendin had tossed the time tape into the air. Wendy caught it and sent herself into the future.

She appeared back in Ford's lab. A shocked Dipper barely had to register what just happened. "So, I figured out what happened to Wendinella."


End file.
